Network infrastructure such as routers or switches may receive packets and forward them to facilitate network communications. The network infrastructure may include a number of ports and each port may provide an operable connection to another piece of network infrastructure. The network infrastructure may include a forwarding information base (FIB). The FIB may include information that enables the network infrastructure to forward received packets to a recipient identified by the packet.